


Let's go Gryffindor!

by blumvale (sailorpipn)



Series: Tumblr Asks [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorpipn/pseuds/blumvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>madsmurf93 asked you:</p><p>If you're still accepting prompts; Scott/Stiles, Hogwarts AU. Scott's a muggleborn, Stiles is a pureblood; Scott is a Gryffindor, Stiles is a Slytherin and they dazzle people with their totally awesome totally epic friendship turned romance. (tho really they're still the same but they're /official/; dates, make-outs, the whole nine yards).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go Gryffindor!

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed my limited knowledge of British English with my American English – hopefully it doesn’t suck too much

Even though it’d been years since the downfall of Voldemort, many witches and wizards were hesitant to be friends with known Slytherins. The house had had a bad reputation for such a long time that Stiles was surprised the first time Scott, a muggleborn and Gryffindor to boot, sat down with him in the library. Stiles was memorizing spells for Flitwik’s (when was the old guy gonna retire?) upcoming exam at an empty table in the back when Scott came by. Looking around, he saw plenty of other available seats and tables where the Gryffindor would be expected to go. “Lost, McCall?” he asked while Scott put his books and quill down.

  
“Nope,” Scott said with a nervous grin. He was probably expecting Stiles to tell him to piss off but when the Slytherin didn’t, he settled down in his seat. “I was hoping we could study together, yeah?”

  
Stiles put down his quill and stared at Scott. The Gryffindor was doing well in their shared classes though not as well as Stiles was. (But then neither of them was doing as well as Lydia Martin who was said to be almost as talented as Hermione Granger had been when she was their age. Lydia was going out of her way to prove everyone wrong; she was better.) “Sure, why not?” Stiles agreed with the same tricky little smile he’d worn when he’d gotten Jared, another first year to chug butterbeer until he spew. Scott wasn’t sure what had just happened but he dove head first in, anyway.

\--tw—hp—

“Let’s go Gryffindor!” Stiles cheered at the top of his lungs. Slytherin wasn’t playing so he felt no disloyalty in rooting for the lions, who were creaming Hufflepuff 140 to 20. Scott, who’d joined the team in his 4th year as an alternate chaser (he didn’t bump up to first line until 6th year), zoomed past Stiles causing the Slytherin to yell again. A few classmates turned to look, but no one was really surprised by Stiles anymore. He and Scott had become inseparable since their study group first year, spending almost all of their free time together. Things had been a little awkward in the beginning when the pair had first started sitting at the other’s tables. The Gryffindors were polite, if curious as to why a Slytherin was suddenly joining them during meals; the Slytherins were louder, constantly asking Stiles what he saw in the little lion. Scott either never heard the question or had the sense of mind to ignore them.

  
Suddenly Gryffindor’s seeker caught the snitch and the stadium erupted with applause. Immediately, while clapping, Stiles weaved his way through the crowd to get pitch where the players were beginning to land. Scott touched ground, stepping off his Firebolt Infinity (the newest broom in the Firebolt line – a Christmas gift from Stiles last year) and turned to see Stiles waiting for him. Ignoring his teammates, the chaser ran over to his friend.

  
“You were fantastic!” Stiles crowed as he threw his arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott shrugged off the praise. He’d worked hard to earn his place on the team and still seemed a little embarrassed by the notice it earned him his classmates. From Stiles, Scott just pushed him away with a ‘friendly’ knock with his broom handle.

  
“Thanks, man.” Scott paused outside the pitch, his teammates going inside to get changed. “You know, since we won, we’re gonna be celebrating in the common room later. You can come if you want.”

  
“Like you even have to ask, man. You know I’m there. Now go change, you reek.” Scott pushed Stiles again, an affronted look on his face. “Ok, ok, I was just kidding.” Stiles glanced around to see if anyone was around before giving the Gryffindor a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll come by your dormitory in about an hour. Open the Fat Lady so I can come in, yeah?” Scott nodded, his face now looking more pleased than when his team had won the game. Stiles squeezed Scott’s arm once before heading back into the castle.

\--tw—hp—

“You know I was thinking…” Scott started. Stiles was sitting next to him on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. If he was uncomfortable being completely surrounded by lions he didn’t show it. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had gone to Scott’s dorm and had spent plenty of time around Scott’s housemates over the past seven years. “That thing you did, after the game…”

  
(Scott would never forget the first time Stiles kissed him. Stiles was visiting Scott’s home, summer after their fourth year, and was in awe of every Muggle thing he could get his hands on. They were watching something on the telly when one guy kissed another causing Stiles’ eyes to go up. There were out witches and wizards at school – everyone loved Danny and never gave him any trouble. But apparently Stiles had thought Muggles weren’t along the same train of thought.

  
“Do you ever think about that?” Stiles had asked, long after the scene was over.

  
“Kissing?” Scott asked, not quite following Stiles’ meaning.

  
“No, kissing blokes.” Then, before Scott could confirm or deny, Stiles leaned across the couch and kissed him. It was just a light touch of lips but when the Slytherin started to pull away, Scott reached forward and grabbed his shoulder to pull him back.)

  
“What about it?” Stiles asked. Neither wizard had asked the other to keep their ‘friends to lovers’ thing a secret; they just did.

  
“Well, I was thinking you, we,” Scott cleared his throat. “We didn’t have to hide anymore.”

  
Amused, Stiles asked, “Is that so?” He took Scott’s hand in his own and entwined their fingers. Gryffindors were known for their bravery but no one would consider Stiles a slouch in the area. When no one glanced their way so Stiles leaned in and leisurely kissed his boyfriend. Finally, he pulled back but still, no one was really paying them any mind. Shifting on the couch, Stiles moved so that his side was snug against Scott’s. “Hmm,” he mused. “Maybe we didn’t have to be secretive in the first place.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me and send me more asks at blumvale.tumblr.com


End file.
